Bencana
by SkipperChen
Summary: Midorima kira hari ulang tahunnya kali ini akan menjadi hari keberuntungan. Tapi pikiran itu berubah semenjak Akashi datang dengan kurang ajarnya. MidoAka.


**Bencana**

 **For Midorima Shintarou's Birthday**

 **Warning: bokushi, gak terlalu humor**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 _ **Penulis tidak mendapat keuntungan materi atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini**_

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

Midorima tampaknya harus bersyukur. Hari ini memang hari ulang tahunnya, namun ini hari kamis. Jadi tak mungkin ada makhluk-makhluk kurang kerjaan yang bersedia pergi di malam jumat hanya untuk mengerjainya. Midorima menyimpan keyakinan dalam hati bahwa hari ini tak akan menjadi hari sialnya. Juga, Oha-Asa berkata hari ini Cancer berada di urutan ke 5, tidak buruk, walau tidak terlalu baik.

 _Lucky item_ hari ini kebetulan adalah kacamata, membuat Midorima semakin percaya diri. Di hari biasa pun, kacamata selalu bertengger manis di hidungnya. Pokoknya bagi Midorima, hari ini adalah hari keberuntungannya.

Kegiatan klub telah selesai dengan lancar. Tidak ada gangguan Takao, tidak ada omelan Miyaji. Aman terkendali. Kini, dirinya tengah berjalan pulang ke apartemen. Tak ada hambatan, tak ada kesialan. Bahkan sampai di depan pintu apartemennya, keadaan masih aman terkendali. Dugaannya benar, hari ini dirinya sangat beruntung.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shintarou."

Atau tidak juga.

Midorima tersentak, mata hijaunya terbelalak. Pemuda mungil dengan surai merah adalah pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat setelah membuka pintu apartemennya.

"AKASHI!?" sontak ia menjerit kaget. Akashi di depannya hanya tersenyum santai sambil menempelkan telunjuk di bibir, gestur menyuruh diam.

Midorima tidak terima. Bisa-bisa hari keberuntungannya hari ini bisa kacau jika ada Akashi. "Kenapa kau ada di Tokyo sekarang dan, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI APARTEMENKU!?"

Akashi tersenyum miring, "Wah, santai dong. Aku cuma mau berkunjung dan memberi kado ulang tahun."

"Tapi besok kau harus sekolah, Akashi, yaampun!"

"Tak perlu khawatir begitu. Aku diantar supir, kok."

"Supir mana—ah, maksudku, siapa juga yang khawatir! Kau pergi sana!"

"Tidak sopan sekali, Shintarou." Akashi menyingkir sedikit dari pintu masuk. "Lebih baik masuk dulu."

"Ini rumahku, oi!"

"Cepat masuk. Ini perintah."

Alis Midorima bertautan, "Sialan kau." Kemudian sang tuan rumah memasuki kediamannya atas perintah sang tamu.

Ia menarik ucapannya yang sebelumnya, ternyata _ada_ makhluk kurang kerjaan yang bersedia mengerjainya di malam jumat, yaitu si setan merah Akashi Seijuurou.

Mereka menuju ruang makan. Akashi sudah terduduk rapi di atas meja makan sambil menunggu Midorima mengeluarkan sajiannya. Midorima berdecih. Ia memerhatikan Akashi sekali lagi dan baru menyadari satu hal; matanya belang. Jadi orang ini adalah Akashi yang _itu._ Pantas saja sikapnya kurang ajar. Ia menuang jus jeruk dari kemasan kemudian menyajikannya pada Akashi.

"Sialakan diminum."

"Aku lihat tadi jus ini jus kemasan, ya? Sebegitu tak sempatnya kau membuat jeruk peras?"

Kacamata Midorima pecah secara imajiner, alisnya berkedut. "Minum saja, sialan."

"Jangan menyumpah begitu, Shintarou. Tidak sopan."

Jemari Midorima sudah terkepal kuat-kuat. Siap melempar pukulan telak ke kepala merah sialan itu kapan saja. "Dari awal kau yang tak sopan, astaga." Ia mengontrol bicaranya, menghindari komentar kurang ajar dari bibir Akashi.

"Oh, ya, untuk hadiah, aku membawakanmu sesuatu." Akashi merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan kotak kecil berukuran 10x10 cm yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna hijau lumut. Midorima berbinar sedikit, merasa senang karena Akashi membawakannya hadiah.

"Silakan dibuka," ujar Akashi sambil menyodorkan kotak itu pada Midorima.

Midorima menerima dengan senang hati, berdebar-debar memikirkan kira-kira apa isinya. Tangan terbalut perbannya dengan perlahan membuka bungkus. Lalu mata hijaunya terbelalak setelah melihat apa isinya.

" _S-softlens?"_

 _"_ Ya. Kacamata itu nampaknya sudah kuno. Pakailah _softlens_ itu biar lebih gaul dan kekinian!"

Alis Midorima kembali bertautan, kepalan tangannya semakin erat. Namun dirinya mencoba sabar, berhadapan dengan Akashi yang ini tak boleh sembarangan. "Sepertinya tak akan kupakai— atau setidaknya, tidak hari ini."

Mata hetero Akashi tiba-tiba melotot. Ia merengangkan persendian jari-jarinya sambil tersenyum miring. "Oh, mau menolak hadiahku?"

Midorima menelan ludah. "T-tidak. Tapi hari ini _lucky item-_ ku kacamata. Aku tak bisa lepas."

"Pakai saja keduanya!"

"MATAKU BISA RUSAK KALAU BEGITU, SIALAN!"

"Bahasamu dari tadi kasar sekali. Tak sopan."

"KAU YANG TAK SOPAN!"

"Kau ini kenapa berani sekali melawanku?" Akashi bangkit dari duduknya. Matanya semakin melotot. Tangannya sudah bergerak memberi gestur siap mencengkram. Midorima menelan ludah, ingin melawan tapi masih sayang nyawa. "Cepat pakai!"

Midorima merinding. Dengan cepat ia lepas kacamatanya kemudian memasang _softlens_ pemberian Akashi. Warnanya hijau, jadi Midorima pikir tak ada bedanya dengan dirinya yang biasa.

"Kau jadi lebih ganteng, deh, Shintarou."

Tapi Akashi berkata lain. Dirinya ingin _blushing_ malu atas pujian itu tapi apa daya rasa takutnya lebih besar.

"Oh ya, Shintarou, aku lapar."

Lagi-lagi, pemuda di hadapannya ini sungguh ngajak tawuran. Midorima berusaha sabar, menghormati tamu itu wajib. _Tapi kalau tamunya kurang ajar, gimana?_ Dengan berat hati ia bangkit kemudian mengecek persediaan di kulkasnya.

Kulkasnya sepi. Seperti yang terbayang dari kulkas seorang anak SMA yang tinggal sendiri. Midorima mencoba mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam, kemudian dirinya menemukan sebuah makanan.

"Mau ramen?"

Akashi bertopang dagu. "Wah, instan lagi. Aku kasihan dengan kesehatanmu, Shintarou."

Alis hijau kembali bertautan.

"Tapi tak apa deh. Tolong buatkan."

Midorima mencoba mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia adalah seorang tuan rumah yang menghormati tamu, apa daya tamunya terlalu kurang ajar sehingga dirinya malah terlihat seperti budak yang melayani tuannya. Tapi sekali lagi, Midorima mencoba sabar. Jarang-jarang Akashi ke sini, terlebih untuk memberi kado.

Dua mangkuk ramen telah matang. Midorima menyajikan salah satunya pada Akashi, dan meletakkan satu di atas mejanya. "Silakan dinikmati."

Akashi mengambil sumpit, " _Itadakimasu."_ Ia meniup-niupkan ramen panas lalu mulai menyantapnya.

Mungkin dalam beberapa menit ke depan, Akashi akan tenang sambil menyantap ramennya.

"Shintarou, kemampuan memasakmu masih buruk, ya. Ini mie-nya terlalu matang."

Midorima menjatuhkan sumpitnya.

"Tapi lumayan lah. Rasa ramen instan memang gurih."

Entah yang keberapa kalinya alis Midorima bertautan. Lagi-lagi, ia menghela napas, mencoba sabar akan kelakuan Akashi bermata belang. "Maaf."

Kedua mangkuk ramen telah dihabiskan. Midorima merapikan piring kemudian meminta Akashi untuk pindah ke ruang tamu. Ia mengganti perban terlebih dahulu, kemudian menemani Akashi di ruang tamu.

Akashi menatapnya lekat. Midorima tampak memijat batang hidungnya. Kalau dihitung-hitung, ini sudah yang ketujuh kalinya Midorima memijat hidung setelah memakai _softlens._

"Hey, Shin," ia memanggil. "Kenapa pijat-pijat hidung terus, pusing?"

Midorima menggeleng. "Hanya merasa… canggung dan ada yang kurang."

"Apa itu?" secara ajaib, Akashi yang ini bertanya. Padahal biasanya ia sok serba tahu.

"Apa ya, mungkin kacamata?"

Mata hetero kembali melotot. "Apa maksudnya itu, ingin melepas hadiahku?"

"Tidak, sungguh. Hanya merasa ada yang kurang."

"Kalau begitu lepas saja lensa kacamatamu dan pakailah kacamata bolong!"

Sebuah lampu imajiner muncul dari kepala hijau Midorima. "Benar, Akashi. Itu dia!"

"Aku memang selalu benar."

Midorima dengan cepat mengambil kacamata dari sakunya. Lensanya ia keluarkan dari _frame_ kacamata. Kalau kacamatanya sudah bolong tanpa lensa begitu, pakai _softlens minus_ pun tak akan merusak mata. Ia memasang kacamatanya, kemudian membetulkan letak kacamata yang baru terpasang.

"Begini lebih baik."

Akashi mengangkat sebelah alis. "Apa tujuanmu melakukan itu? Itu tak berguna, Shin."

"Tentu saja berguna," Midorima membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Begini lebih nyaman."

"Apa bedanya dengan yang tadi?"

"Beda," ia kembali membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Dengan _frame_ kacamata bertengger di hidungku, jadi ada sesuatu yang terdorong ketika aku menyentuh hidung."

"Jadi karena itu?"

"Apanya?"

"Kau melakukan itu supaya bisa membetulkan letak kacamatamu?"

Midorima mengangguk, ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Sepertinya begitu. Sudah kebiasaan."

"Kurang kerjaan sekali, Shin."

"Kubilang ini namanya kebiasaan."

Akashi tersenyum miring. Ternyata gestur membetulkan kacamata itu adalah sebuah kebiasaan. Awalnya ia pikir karena hidung Midorima pesek, tapi setelah diperhatikan lagi, hidungnya memang tidak pesek. Ia terkekeh pelan. Tapi kemudian, ponselnya berdering menampilkan sebuah pesan dari supirnya yang berkata bahwa ini sudah hampir malam dan Akashi harus segera pulang.

"Aku harus pulang, Shin. Aku pamit," Akashi bangkit, meninggalkan Midorima yang masih duduk manis di atas sofa. "Selamat ulang tahun."

Midorima mengerjap. Kejadian barusan berlangsung beberapa detik setelah dirinya memakai kacamata. Ia berbinar, _ternyata Oha-Asa memang benar,_ nanodayo. Lucky item _hari ini memang kacamata._ Akashi telah pergi dari rumahnya. Hadiah yang diberikannya masih terpasang di matanya. Ia tersenyum, mungkin hadiah ini tak akan ia pakai lagi; akan ia simpan. Ia melepas _softlens_ dari matanya kemudian meletakkannya di dalam tabung berisi air yang tersedia di kotak _softlens_. Tak lupa ia pasang kembali lensa ke kacamata _full frame_ dan kembali memakainya.

"Terima kasih, Akashi," bisik Midorima kepada udara kosong kemudian membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Syukurnya, kesialan hari itu hanya terjadi sejenak.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

[A/N] HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANG MAS SHINTAROU HUSBANDOKU NOMOR SATU /oi/ telat beberapa menit dari tanggal tujuh ohohoho tapi gapapa kan ya /slapped/

MidoAka lagi, anyone? Oh, ya, kali ini idenya diberikan oleh dedek **Kechoarenjer.** Ini adalah yang kedua kali aku bikin fik pake idemu loh, dek, makasih banyak! /peluk/

Akhir kata, kotak review sangat terbuka untuk menampung kritik dan saran dari reader sekalian.

Salam, Skippy.


End file.
